dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign For Columbia
The 'Campaign for Columbia '''was a series of skirmishes between the Bronx OutLawz and the Columbian Cartels . An order was issued to the Imperials stationed on the planet to enact complete genocide of the Columbian Cartels, which had turned savage under the influence of Weapon X. Much of the race had retreated into the Ancient Abyss, and so a Sarlaac stabilizer was built to allow passage into the creature to round up any survivors and kill them. During the course of the battle, Nihl had taken Senator Li Ru hostage, who had come to the planet to find Castor, he was unaware He had been Alive a year before. Valens & Spartan arrived to extract Organa later during the battle, and so casualties on both sides of the conflict was immense Prelude Following the assassination of Darth Krayt, the planet would go unprotected, and the Empire would come in and take over. Darth Krayt, stranded on the planet, succumbed to the planet's dark side energies, and the Columbian tribes with him. Now considered a savage species, Weapon X forces on the Country sought to kill every last of the Beva Crew. The Columbians didn't go out without a fight, and returned fire. The battle Genocide Survivors of the Human species either engaged in warfare with Weapon X, or fled into the maw of the massive Sarlaac, to them, their Ancient Abyss. The Weapon X needed to round up these survivors, and restrained the Sarlaac, building the Sarlaac stabilizer, which consisted of the main elevator, three bridges, chains restraining the Sarlaac tentacles, and three power generators. This allowed entrance into the Sarlaac, which was so massive that it was possible to navigate its insides without being digested. AT-STs were among the reinforcements sent down to the planet, landing in capsules ejected from ships in space. Incinerator troopers and Heavy stormtroopers made up much of the Empire's forces, along with Purge troopers. Felucians used Rancor mounts to great effect. Arrival of The Infected Using Crassus, who was rescued from Romania as a bargain chip, Joshua needed Crassus to help him form an army to oppose the Emperor. Sensing his presence on Columbia, Columbia was his next target. The ''Rogue Shadow landed in the middle of a firefight between the Columbians and the Infections. Every last one was killed. He destroyed at least two AT-STs deployed from AT-ST drop pods, and reached the Sarlaac stabilizer. Sensing the creature's pain, he freed it of the chains restraining it, and powered the main lift, searching its stomach for Organa. He had lost communication with Juno Eclipse inside, and was met with both the Infections and Columbians inside. Once he reached the creature's lung, he was spewed out a grenade. After being expelled from the sarlacc, Joshua found himself in a Platinum Mine between the raging conflict between the Columbian natives and the Weapon X Team pacification forces. It was here that Joshua discovered that the Columbians were making use of their Rancor's mounts as weapons against the advanced technology used by the Empire. Being caught in the fighting, Crassus was forced to kill soldiers from both sides as well as kill numerous Rancor mounts. Crassu battles the Bull rancor.:"Oh we're not crazy, we've just embraced the power of the Dark Side." :―Joel to General Crassus and Joshua Woods. He eventually came upon the Rancor Graveyard, it was here that Senator Organa was present and Marek attempted to free the senator. He was informed by Li Ru that they needed to get away, as Krayt's apprentice had gone mad. It was then, that they were confronted by Nihl, who said he was not crazy, but had embraced the power of the Dark Side. Crassus attempted to warn him off by saying that he did not want to hurt him, but he replied by saying he would not as her new pet would not allow it to happen. A fight broke out with Crassus & Joshua focusing his efforts on the large Bull Rancor. He ultimately defeated the large beast through the use of the Force and sent it crashing into the ground, where it sunk and fell into an underground chamber. The Duel Crassus and Nihl engage one another. Now alone, the two Force users battled one another over the senator. Joel proved to be quite vicious in her attempts to kill the young Gang Leader. As part of his efforts to kill Joel, Joshua threw one of his lightsabers, but Joel caught it and used it against him. Furthermore, with no allies to aid him at his side, he was forced to use his Force Cloak abilities to hide from Joshua, but this resulted him by being struck by lightning. Defeated, Joel barked his last breath to spare his life, as he was beaten with their being no attention needing to kill'em. He furthermore stated that it was not his fault, as she had been driven mad by being abandoned by Batlore on Felucia. Joshua did not allowed him to escape and he hurried into the forests of the planet. Upon freeing the General, Crassus said that Batlore reminded him of another Jedi who had fallen to the dark side, and that Joshua should not have let him escape. However, Woods replied by saying that He would never be free, as he would be haunted by the memories of his own actions on Felucia. Aftermath With Crassus saved, Joshua took him to the Rogue Shadow where they discussed plans for a rebellion against the Infected. However, Crassus was not convinced as open rebellion was too dangerous, and stated that they needed a sign to show that the Infection was weak. Joshua said he would meditate on the matter and inform them of his next decision. Category:Story Arcs Category:Great Massacres